millionairefandomcom-20200216-history
Who Wants to Be a Millionaire? (UK version)/Final Questions
The final question (the "question in a million") is the rarest moment in the program "Who Wants to Be a Millionaire?". Having answered correctly this question, the hero of the game can earn the maximum prize. Below is a list of participants who have reached the last question, as well as the wording of the questions. Contestants Peter Lee: 18th January 2000 Kate Heusser: 2nd November 2000 Judith Keppel: 20th November 2000 John Randall: 27th November 2000 Steve Devlin: 20th January 2001 Mike Pomfrey: 12th March 2001 David Edwards: 21st April 2001 Charles Ingram: 18th September 2001 His £1,000,000 winning was stripped because of deliberate cheating. Robert Brydges: 29th September 2001 Peter Spyrides: 16th October 2001 Roger Walker: 26th February 2002 Pat Gibson: 24th April 2004 Laurence and Jackie Llewellyn Bowen: 11th February 2006 Ingram Wilcox: 23rd September 2006 John Robinson: 4th March 2019 Davyth Fear: 1st September 2019 Synopsis Trivia *Judith Keppel and David Edwards, who were the first of their gender to win £1,000,000, did so while playing the last three questions with no lifelines left and were on seat #8 on Fastest Finger First. *Both Steve Devlin and Ingram Wilcox were interrupted by the klaxon after winning £500,000 and had to wait until the next night to see the £1,000,000 question. *David Edwards use all his lifelines on his £125,000 question before winning £1,000,000. *David Edwards, Robert Brydges, Peter Spyrides, Roger Walker, John Robinson, and Davyth Fear were the non-celebrity contestants to play their whole game in one episode. *Ingram Wilcox is the oldest man who won £1,000,000: at the time of the engagement he was 62 years old. *Laurence and Jackie Llewellyn Bowen for the first time in the history of the program answered incorrectly to the 15th question. However, due to incorrect wording, the question was re-enacted, but this time the pair began to take risks and took £500,000. They are also the first pair to reach the 15th question. *Charles Ingram won £1,000,000 in fraud. His accomplices were Tecwen Whittock, who reported the correct answers by radio, and his wife Diana Ingram, who, while in the hall as a cheerleader, accepted the answers and signaled coughing signals. Charles's was stripped from his £1,000,000 win because of that. *Pat Gibson reached to the final question with two lifelines remaining, which were 50:50 and Phone a Friend. In general, the Phone a Friend lifeline was saved for the final question by John Randall and Davyth Fear, and the 50:50 lifeline by Robert Brydges and Peter Spyrides (who walked away without using his 50:50). The Ask the Audience lifeline is the only original lifeline that has not been remained for any of UK's £1,000,000 questions. The highest amount of money ever saved is £500,000 by Jonathan Green, Kate Heusser, Keith Wilcock, Derek & Delia Banks, Nathan Birtle, Dougie Wilson, Eleanor Ayres, Christopher Page, and Davyth Fear. The most recent lifeline, Ask the Host has also not been remained for any of UK's £1,000,000 questions. The highest amount of money ever saved is £500,000 by Howell Davies. *Laurence and Jackie Llewellyn Bowen were the first contestants to answer the £1,000,000 incorrectly, even though the question was flawed. They were invited back and walked away with £500,000. Strangely, when they got the flawed question wrong, the £500,000 lose cue was played instead of the £1,000,000 one. *Charles Ingram and Ingram Wilcox, who both won £1,000,000, did so while playing the last five questions without any lifelines. **However, Charles Ingram had help from Tecwen Whittock, which is cheating. That means Ingram Wilcox is officially the only one to win £1,000,000 with with no lifelines left for the last 5 questions without needing any help. *Roger Walker ran out of lifelines at his £16,000 question, but answered 5 questions in-a-row to win £500,000. *Laurence and Jackie Llewellyn Bowen ran out of lifelines at their £32,000 question, but answered 4 questions in-a-row to win and keep £500,000. *Judith Keppel, David Edwards, & Robert Brydges returned to the "Millionaires Return" episodes and all won £32,000. If Steve Devlin had gone with his instinct and won £1,000,000, he would have appeared in this episode. Likewise, if Charles Ingram's £1,000,000 winnings were not stripped, he would have also appeared in this episode. *Charles Ingram and Ingram Wilcox's runs were oddly similar to each other, minus the cheating on the latter's case. Both of them used their last lifeline on their £32,000 question which was "50:50". They answered their last 5 questions correctly with no lifelines remaining. The differences are using their Ask the Audience and Phone a Friend lifelines in their different value of questions. About them, both of them have the name "Ingram" in them, but, for the former, Ingram is his last name, and for the latter, Ingram is his first name; Charles cheated and not Ingram. Category:Final Questions